You Just Got Sued
by Nazgul67
Summary: Sonic and his gang are going to a boarding school. It's the first time, and they're quite nervous. But what's worst is when they find out that all their classmates and teachers are Mary-Sues. And people start dying mysteriously. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day at school for Sonic, and he was feeling a little home-sick. He had never been to a boarding school before, and he was also a bit nervous. And he wasn't the only one. Next to him, stood a pink hedgehog by the name of Amy, who had knees shaking. She also had never been to a boarding school before.

"Hey, look! It's Sonic!" a girl cried out from a small crowd gathered at the entrance of a school playground. She was fairly beautiful, with silky caramel hair tied up untidily, and jade green eyes. She was extremely small for her age, but she made up in her pitch. Believe me, you don't want to hear her scream.

"Get HIM!" another girl cried out. She was supposedly the leader. She was extremely tall and slender, and she had ebony black hair, and crystal blue eyes. She had both ears pierced, and she seemed to be in tune with fashion, as one could tell from what she was wearing.

"Sonic?" Tails asked, feeling uneasy. "Who are those girls?"

Everyone suddenly turned around to face a VERY pale Sonic the hedgehog.

Suddenly, he started running for his life. "It's - It's -!" he cried out, while running around like a lunatic.

"It's who?" Silver and Shadow asked in unison.

Sonic came to a stop and stood in front of the other hedgehogs. "It's -" he stopped for a dramatic pause. "Mary-Sue," he whispered.

"RUN!" Sonic cried out, and he started his ludicrous running again. "What's wrong with Sonic today, Shadow?" Silver asked.

Shadow didn't even answer. He just stared on and on.

"We can't let Sonic get chased all his life!" Tails cried. "We've got to do something!"

"Hey!" Amy shouted. "I have an idea! Let's distract them for a few seconds, making them lose attention on Sonic, thus allowing him to escape!"

"Who's gonna distract him?" Shadow asked. Suddenly, in perfect harmony, everyone turned and stared at Shadow.

"Dammit" he said, rather uneasily. "Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked.

He didn't even need to be told why. His question was answered...when they kicked him in front of the so-called "Mary-Sues".

Their attention turned from Sonic to the unknown black hedgehog in front on them. "Um..." Shadow said. "Hi?"

The effect was amazing. The girls suddenly ran to him, and started jumping on top of him, and ripping him in half for the sake of keeping him as their own. (well, literally.)

"Shadow!" the leader cried out. "You're mine, baby!"

"Hands off! He's _mine_!" another girl shouted back.

Immediately, there was a huge fight among the "Mary-Sues". "He's MINE!" "No, he's MINE!" "Forget, old lady. Shadow will NEVER want someone as ugly as you!"

Meanwhile...

"Oh no! They're attacking Shadow now!" Silver cried out. "We _have _to help him!"

He got up and came out of their hiding-place in a hedge, and ran over. He waved his hands in the air like a little kid, crying for attention. (well, literally.)

"Hey, you guys! Leave him alone! Can't you see he's scared?" he asked.

"Hey girls! Look at this little fry! I think he's jealous." the leader spouted. There was laughter on every side, and even mocking.

Suddenly, most unexpectedly, there was a BOOM! and a BANG! to be heard. And except for a sizzle of smoke, there was deep silence.

Silver got up and looked around. "Shadow?" he asked. He sighed and kept on walking. But he couldn't find Shadow. So he turned to see - Mary-Sue! And she was dead, and a horrid sight indeed! She had blood all over her face that dripped on the ground, eventually making it's way to the bottom of Silver's boot. He half-smirked when he saw it. Mary-Sue, served you right!

For some random reason, he turned and saw a shadow in the darkness. He was holding an object in his hand that Silver could make out to be a gun. The shadow snickered, and immediately, he left.

Silver rolled his eyes and looked among the dead Mary-Sues for Shadow. Well, all the Mary-Sues were either dead or run off, and that made some comfort.

"Shadow!" Silver cried out. "Shadow? Where are you? Are you in hell?"

He looked around again, before giving up and randomly sitting on a random dead Mary-Sue body to think. Suddenly, with some random reason, he looked down to see who he was sitting on and saw - SHADOW!

"Shadow! Shadow! Are you okay?" he asked. He saw the rest of his friends (excluding Sonic who was getting chased by the surviving Mary-Sues somewhere on Mobias.) come to see what he was up too.

"Guys!" Silver cried out. "I found Shadow!"

Everyone ran out and found him.

"He's dead." Cream said. She knew the most about medical things, and besides, she was the most sensible of the lot.

"Dead?" Rouge asked. "How's he dead?"

"Well obviously," Silver said. "His bones have been broken off his body due to the Mary-Sues' pulling his arms and legs off."

Blaze through a rock at him.

"What? What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"Stop being an idiot," Blaze replied.

"I'm not! Look!" Silver said, pointing an entire arm at the arms and legs of Shadow separated from his body. There was a heap of blood. Amy had to cover Cream's eyes.

"Eww! What happened?" a very squeamish Wave asked.

"He..." Tails said, with the most wisdom, "Has been sued."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's all! I know what you're thinking, "WHAT KIND OF FREAKIN' STORY IS THIS?" Ha! It's not a story. It's just a chapter at the moment. And please don't flame. It's MEANT to be stupid, in a random way. So if you have a problem with it, PM me and I'll fix it. If you haven't then...I demand critique! XD <strong>

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Tai -**

**Author: You DUMBASS! Just say Sonic and Co!**

**Disclaimer: Fine, Sonic and Co. all belong to SEGA.**

**Author: We know that.**

**Disclaimer: SHUT UP!  
><strong>

**Author: Fine, I'll just go to the bar then. Get the narrator to tell you this story instead. I'm having a toast after a hard day's work.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Class! Time For School!" a beautiful young woman said. She was tall and slender, very curvy, perfectly beautiful, with flaming red hair, and jade green eyes (indications of a Mary-Sue XD). She was kindly, unselfish, patient and had a great love for students. Her voice sounded like honey, in fact, that was her surname.

Everyone lazily picked up their backpacks and gloomily walked like zombies to the classroom. Nothing has ever been fun without Shadow around. Yes, Shadow has always been grumpy and gloomy himself, but still, he was a fun guy sometimes.

Ms. Harriet Honey smiled. "Why are you sad?" she asked. Not that she didn't know the answer. In fact, she was the one who actually caused the reason.

"We don't want to talk about it," Blaze said.

"Yes, we do! Shadow got murdered by Mary-Sues!" Silver cried out.

Blaze through her glue at Silver.

"Shut up you idiot!" she cried out. She couldn't deny that she liked Silver, but he was such a dumbass at times.

Ms. Harriet Honey's eyes grew huge. You see, every ant colony has a queen ant. Every beehive has a queen bee. Same here. Every Mary-Sue society has a queen to rule them. And this was the ULTIMATE queen Mary-Sue. She created every Mary-Sue to eliminate the world of proper characters. She had disguised herself as a teacher to teach at this school, and send her Mary-Sue fangirl armies to eliminate Sonic the hedgehog especially. But she didn't want anyone to know this. So she pretended to be innocent.

"Well, that's not good," she said. "We people live in a horrible world of Mary-Sues here. That happens to everybody. Well, on with our lessons, or I won't have time to..."

She paused to think of something to say. She knew she couldn't say "reinforce my Mary-Sue armies to help me dominate the world." So she alluded to, "Or I won't have time to do the things I want to do."

Everyone nodded and slowly moved towards the door.

Meanwhile...

Sonic continued running. He was completely out of breath, after running around the world to get away from the Mary-Sues. Suddenly, he came to a stop.

"Phew!" he cried out, panting. "That *pant* was the *pant* best run *pant* I've had in a while!" he cried out. He looked around, suddenly becoming cautious of his where-abouts.

"Hey!" he shouted. "The Tap-Dancing Crabs! It's a bar! Oh...might as well have a drink..." So Sonic headed to the Tap-Dancing Crabs in Canada, while in Los Vegas, everyone else was doing their homework.

Later...

"What is three times three?" Ms. Harriet Honey asked, pointing to something on the blackboard she has written.

Five hands shot up, belonging to Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Blaze.

"Three times three is nine, Ms. Harriet Honey." they said, in unison.

"Good. What is the square root of nine?" Ms. Harriet Honey said.

Everyone shook their heads, "We haven't learnt about square roots, Ms. Harriet Honey."

"Fine. What is the area of a block that is 4 inches length and 2 inches width?" Ms. Harriet Honey asked.

"Let me see," everyone said, counting on their fingers.

Meanwhile, Silver wasn't counting like anyone else. He was staring into space, with a stupid blank look on his face.

"It's nine, Ms. Harriet Honey," Rouge said.

"Idiot!" Ms. Harriet Honey cried out. She turned around, to write something on the black board.

But as she turned around, Silver caught eye of a small insignia on her belt. She didn't notice he noticed, and no one noticed why Silver was acting weird during class.

That insignia...is she part of a secret society?

He got woken up from his daydream by Blaze, who threw her glue at him once more. "Wake up, Silver!" she scolded fiercely, before returning to her seat.

"Alright, what is five plus five?" Ms. Harriet Honey asked.

"That's easy. It's ten," Rouge replied.

"Good, and what, may I ask, is five_ times _five?" Ms. Harriet Honey asked.

"That's ten too," Blaze said, and others agreed.

"Poppycock!" Ms. Harriet Honey cried out, "You all ought to be ashamed of yourself. Go, the class is over."

What's up with Sonic...

"M-m-mm...this place has one of the most delicious Martini's I've known in a lifetime!" he cried out. "Hey, any of you chicks, wanna come here and drink?"

A bunch of red haired and green eyed (indications of a Mary-Sue XD) hedgehogs giggled and joined Sonic on the bar stools.

"Yes," Sonic said, "That's the stuff."

What's up with the others...

"Gee, it's nice to have a two minute lesson, isn't it?" Wave asked.

Jet nodded his head in agreement. "I am SO gonna do that again, man!" he cried out.

"Guys!" Silver said. "Do you know that our teacher's a Mary-Sue?" He shouted all the words at the same time, with no breaks at all.

There was a long awkward silence. No one knew what to say. So Wave said it for them.

"Humph! Who do you think you are, Silver?" she asked. "Ms. Harriet Honey is stuck in the low-form teaching a bunch of you idiots what's five plus five, and you have the nerve to say she's a Mary-Sue? Go get lost in the bathroom, boo!"

"I'm not kidding! I caught eye of a Mary-Sue insignia on her belt!" Silver cried out.

"What? Oh, so she's a Mary-Sue because she's got a sign on her belt? I'm starting to think that you're just jealous." Wave asked.

"JEALOUS? Don't you know who you sound like?" Silver asked.

"No! I don't. And I don't give the slightest #$&! You suck and you know it!" Wave replied.

"Guys! I'm not lying to you!" Silver cried out.

Blaze threw her glue at Silver once more. "Wake up, silly! You're just dreaming!" she said.

"Fine whatever! I don't care! Just don't blame _me _if one of you get sued," Silver said, running of to sulk in some corner.

"He always does that. Don't bother going after him," Blaze said.

"AHHH!" Cream's piercing scream filled the playground. And the last thing everyone saw, was Cream falling on the floor lifeless.

"What happened?" Amy asked, running to Cream.

"She's dead! She's just got pwned by a Mary-Sue!" Blaze cried out.

"How did she die?" Amy asked, still anxious.

"Isn't that obvious, sucker? She died of smiling too much." Wave said.

"What the hell?" Knuckles asked.

"It's true!" Wave insisted, and yes, it was.

"She - SHE -!"

"She just got sued."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic -**

**Narrator: Sonic and Co.**

**Disclaimer: Fine, I don't own Sonic and Co. They belong to SEGA and SEGA alone.**

**Narrator: That's lame.**

**Disclaimer: SHUT UP!**

**Narrator: Fine, fine. Where's the author?**

**Disclaimer: She went to the bar. Probably drinking wif Sonic over there.**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been ever so lonely without Cream, right Tails?" Amy asked. She turned around and saw a VERY sad fox, with drooped ears and tail wagging slowly and sadly. "There, there, Tails. It's okay."

"It ISN'T okay. Cream got 'sued'! And do you know what that means?" Tails asked, in a sad gloomy tone. Tails turned around to face Amy.

"We'll never see her again," he said.

"Look, Shadow's dead, my greatest partner. I'm not even sure if Sonic got sued while he was away." a voice came from the hallway. It obviously belonged to Rouge.

Amy stood up immediately. "Sonic?" she asked, anxiously. "Where's Sonic?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Wave asked. She looked down at Tails and said, "Hey, shrimp."

"Go away," came the laconic answer.

"Oh, looks like someone's crying," Wave teased. "That teaches kids never to smile too much."

"Leave him alone, Wave." said Amy. "He's sad already."

"I know, that's why I'm teasing him," Wave said.

"And that's why you shouldn't!"

"And that's why I do!"

Amy glared at Wave, as she left the girls' room.

"Humph, the little parasite," Amy said.

"Stay with him here, Rouge." she said again, turning to the grinning bat in the corner.

"Why should I?" Rouge asked.

"Because I say so," Amy said. "I'm gonna look for Sonic."

"Fine, you do that. I'll get Wave to babysit him."

"NO!"

Meanwhile...

"_Doo-da-doo-da-doo-da-doo_  
><em> I'm a super girl<em>  
><em> Doo-da-doo-da-doo-da-doo<em>  
><em> Super girl<em>  
><em> Doo-da-doo-da-doo-da-doo<em>  
><em> I'm a super girl<em>  
><em> Doo-da-doo-da-doo-da-doo<em>  
><em> Super girl<em> _"_

Sonic was having a great great time. He had nine red-haired and green-eyed (what's up with Mary Sues and red hair?) hedgehogs gathered around him.

"Can you dance?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yea, you bet," the prettiest of the lot said.

"Want to?" Sonic asked.

"Oh..h...h y..e...a..h," she replied.

"Great!" Sonic cried out, holding his hand to the pretty femme in front of him.

She took his hand, and together they started dancing to "Super Girl by Miss Papaya."

Suddenly, he fell to the ground, lifeless. The pretty girl fell too. All the other Mary-Sues fell as well.

The crowd gasped. "Fetch the ambulance! Some one died!" one grim-looking fellow cried out.

"No, he's already dead. Get a bicycle, and travel down to Las Vegas where his friends are," some other person said.

Later...

"Excuse me," a man in a blue uniform said, "PIZZA DELIVERY!"

"Go get the pizza," Silver said to Jet.

So Jet went to get the pizza.

"Excuse me," the man in the blue uniform said again, "One of your friends, sir. He..is dead."

Jet started laughing. "YES! SONIC IS DEAD!" he cried out.

He carried the dead body of Sonic for everyone else to see. The girls went out of their room, and the boys came out of theirs.

"SONIC!" Amy wailed. She kneeled down by his dead body.

"Sonic," she whispered softly. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Look, guys, he obviously died of being in love," Wave said again. (We all know what a trash-talker she is. XD)

"Really?" everyone asked in unison.

"Yes! Of course!" Wave replied.

"But Sonic's in love with me and me alone!" Amy wailed.

"No, he obviously fell in love with a Mary-Sue. Ten Mary-Sues, to be exact." Wave replied.

Amy fainted...forever.

"What! Amy's dead too!" Tails cried out.

"How did she die, Wave?" Tails asked.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know? Anyway, she died of Sonic not loving her," Wave replied.

"No. way." Silver said.

"Yes. way." Wave replied.

"It's not even possible," Knuckles piped in.

"See what a stupid thing Love is?" Wave asked.

Suddenly, three words came flitting in their minds.

With straight and serious faces, they all said in unison, "They've been sued."


	4. Chapter 4

"Amy and Cream were my friends! How can they die like this?" Blaze asked, burying her face into a pillow.

"Relax, Sonic and Shadow were mine," Tails said. "And I miss Cream ever so much."

"Don't cry guys, things will all get better. But the main thing is," Knuckles, "I'm bored."

"It's bed time, dumbo," Wave said.

"I know, and that's the bad thing!" Knuckles cried out.

"Hey," Jet said. "I've got an idea!"

"What." snapped Blaze. She seemed to be in no mood for games or things to kill boredom.

"Let's play a game!" Tails said.

"A pillow fight!" Silver cried out. He seemed to have forgotten about the Ms. Harriet Honey incident.

"Great! No rules, just bash!" Knuckles shouted.

"Shh! Not so loud!" the sensible Storm the Albatross said. He hardly spoke.

"Oh shut up," Wave said. Storm went to sulk in the corner.

"You playing, Blaze?" Silver asked, turning to the puking lilac cat in the OTHER corner.

"No," she replied, coldly.

"Come on," Silver said. "Please?"

"No," came the laconic answer.

"please please please please please please please Please PLease PleaSe pLeAse plEaSe?" Silver asked.

"I said no," Blaze replied, despite Silver's pleads.

"Puppy eyes?" Silver asked.

"NO! NOT THE PUPPY EYES!" Blaze screamed.

"Then play with me!" Silver replied.

"No!" Blaze said.

Everyone's ears drooped. Blaze was a tough competitor, but she didn't want to play.

Silver turned around, and surprisingly, he felt a pillow thrown on his head. "Ha! Got ya!" she said.

Everyone laughed and started throwing pillows at each other like lunatics. It's only when the door opened that they stopped.

The dazzling light of the light outside was quite dazzling. ( XD ) It blinded them, but despite that, they could see a shadow in the middle, hands on hips, and smoke coming out of the ears.

"Sneaking off, are we?" a voice asked. It belonged to Ms. Harriet Honey.

Everyone ducked under their blankets, after returning their pillows to their right place. Ms. Harriet Honey spoke again. "Don't think I didn't see what you were doing, boys and girls. It appears you're all grounded," she said, before she spied a Blaze the cat sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Except for Blaze," she said, before walking away.

"Blaze, wake up," Silver said.

But there was no answer. "She's dead!" Tails cried out.

"Dead?" Silver asked.

"Dead," Tails confirmed.

Suddenly, Tails burst out into tears. "My life has ended! First Shadow, then Cream, then Sonic and Amy, and now Blaze!" he cried out.

Knuckles started consoling him. "It's okay, Tails. But how did he die?" he asked.

Wave smirked and said, "That! is the obvious. She died because...a feather knocked her out!"

"How?" Knuckles asked.

"That again is the obvious, sucker! A feather landed on her right arm and she got an electric shock!" Wave said.

"Wow, Wave, you're real smart," Tails said.

"Smarter than you are, fox boy," Wave replied.

"Hey, I was being nice," Tails said.

"Me too," Wave said.

Everyone looked at each other with half- shocked and half - scared faces. "She's just...been sued."


	5. Chapter 5

"This so not fair! Someone's sueing our friends, and I expect it's Ms. Harry Hornet!" Silver cried out.

"Look, first off, it's Ms. HarriET Honey. Second, she is NOT a Mary-Sue!" Wave said.

"Quite right," Storm said. "Like you're a Mary-Sue."

"I'm NOT a Mary-Sue!" Wave argued back.

"Oh, yes you are!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"I'M TELLING YOU!"

"I'M TELLIN' YOU THE OPPOSITE!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked at Tails, who was the one who told Wave and Storm to shut up.

"Humph," Storm said, before walking away to puke somewhere else, after glaring at the triumphant Wave with two angry eyes.

"You just got pwned," Wave said.

"Shut up!" Storm shouted, before running away.

"Okay, this calls for a meeting!" Rouge said.

Later at night...

"Okay, this is going a little too far. Every chapter someone gets sued!" Tails said. He had the most common sense.

"And you know what? It's you next," Wave said. Yes, she _is _the trash talker, 'member?

"Shut up. Alright, you're probably right, but this is important," Tails said. He jumped and sat on a wooden chair.

Suddenly, he leapt up and screamed. "My butt's on fire!" he screamed.

"On fire?" Everyone asked.

"Yes! And It's ever so burning!" Tails screamed.

"Burning?" Everyone asked. They all _oohed _and _ahhed _at Tails running everywhere, tails on fire. They didn't prove to be very helpful at all.

"Don't just stand there! Fetch water!" Tails screamed.

"Right!" Immediately, everyone sprung into action, looking into earth-work holes, and cracks in the walls of their clubhouse. They found nothing and went back to Tails.

"Where is water?" they asked.

"Find it!" Tails screamed.

"Where to find it?" they asked.

"Anywhere!" Tails shouted back.

"Where's anywhere?" they asked

"Here! I'll like it off for you!" Jet said, gathering spit in his mouth.

"NO! No one can lick my ass, you dumbo!" Tails ululated.

And so, nothing was done. Tails started screaming wildly, until he put on a weird smiley face, and fell to the ground.

"He's dead? How did he die?" everyone asked each other.

"Well, that's easy." Everyone turned to Wave, as she walked down the empty spaces of their clubhouse. "Tails obviously died of having a scorching butt."

Jet and Silver started laughing out loud.

"Shut up!" Wave scolded. "He's -"

"Been," Knuckles added.

"Sued," Rouge said, and everyone had a look of horror written on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

"Am I the only hero left?" Knuckles groaned.

"No," Silver said.

"You're not a hero," Knuckles said,

"I AM." Silver replied.

"You're neutral!" Knuckles replied.

"I'm not!" Silver said.

"Fine. Tell me two things you can do that makes you a hero," Knuckles said.

"I can eat porridge without complaining, and I can say "hi" to a mouse without scaring him." Silver replied.

"So what? I can...say "hi" and scare a mouse, and eat porridge complaining?" Knuckles half-stated and half-asked.

"Well then," Silver said.

Knuckles had a grumpy look on his face, and Silver had a triumphant one.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Rouge said, waving a letter around like a little kid waving a flag.

"A letter?" Storm asked. "From Ms. Harriet Honey?"

"Yes! Check it out!" Rouge boasted. "I found it in the lab where Ms. Harriet Honey was writing it. She left for a glass of lemonade (or it might have been orangeade) and I crept in and stole it. What do you say? I'm awesome, right!"

The letter read:

_Dear Elsa,_

_It's all going great! In fact, it's going wonderful! I've managed to get my Sues to sue Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Blaze, and Cream. There's still Rouge, Wave, Storm, Silver, Jet and Knux (a.k.a Knuckles). Rouge and Silver and uber-dangerous. If I learnt anything about this girl, it's her ability to sneak in and steal things. And what's more, she might even steal this letter if I'm not careful. Silver, on the other hand, can't do any of these things. However, he has caught eye of my insignia, and I once overheard him saying that I'm a Mary-Sue. Silver, Ms. Elsa Ella, is one deadly kid out there. He is next, after Rouge. I have noticed, she likes to hang around the back of the clubhouse. If there's one way to get rid of her, it's with gems and jewels.  
><em>

_ Sincerely,  
>Ms. Harriet Honey.<em>

"What? So Silver's right!" Jet said.

"Of course I'm right! Didn't I tell you she's a Mary-Sue?" Silver asked.

"So it's all coming clearer!" Knuckles said, "Great shot, Rouge! We'd never have thought this was to be. But thanks to your craftiness, your swiftness, your elegance and stealth, we do! And Silver?"

"Yep?" Silver asked.

"We all owe you an apology," Rouge said.

"That's okay," Silver said. "Her next aim is Rouge. Rouge, you had better not go for any gem you see in this school."

"Got it," Rouge said.

Meanwhile...

Rouge walked out to the back of the clubhouse. She liked it there, especially at night.

But just then, she saw a gem in front of her. "Holy Mackerel!" she cried out, "Is that the Master Emerald?"

And so it was. She smiled and kissed the emerald, and attempted to hug it. But as she touched the emerald with her finger, she fell and died.

Later...

"Rouge! Where are you?" Knuckles cried out.

"Holy Mackerel!" he shouted. "Is that the Master Emerald?"

He was gonna stretch out a hand and take it, but he froze when he saw the dead body of Rouge on the grass.

"Guys! Come over, here!" he shouted.

Everyone came at once. "Rouge..." Silver groaned. "Never resisting her passions..."

"We _told _her to leave any gem she sees alone!" Jet said.

"So who cares?" Wave asked. "She got what she deserved!"

"How did she die, Wave?" Storm asked.

"Well...she died of wearing too much make-up," Wave declared.

"But it HAS to do something with the Emerald!" Knuckles said.

"Well then she kissed the emerald with too much make-up and she died!" Wave said. "Look!" She pointed to a lip-stick mark on the Emerald.

"That makes sense," Silver said.

"This Emerald isn't even real," Knuckles said.

"Of course not! Whadd'ya expect?" Jet asked.

"Hmm..." Knuckles said, "What I expect is -"

"SHE JUST GOT SUED."


End file.
